joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jotaro Kujo ("Same kind of Stand" Edition)
Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar and the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. After discovering his Stand, Star Platinum, and being forced out of a jail cell by his Grandfather and Muhammad Avdol, he is confronted with traveling to Egypt after a curse is set on his mother by a reawakened Dio Brando, who now has the body of his ancestor, Jonathan Joestar. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, he meets Josuke Higashikata to inform him of his inheritance to the Joestar bloodline. He eventually helps him in tracking down the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. In Part V: Vento Auero, he sends Koichi Hirose to Italy after discovering Dio's son, Giorno Giovanna, but nothing further than that. Finally, in Part VI: Stone Ocean, he aids his daughter, Jolyne Kujo, in defeating Dio's acolyte, Enrico Pucci. But he always wins because Star Platinum is the same type of Stand Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, High 8-C with Star Platinum, Plotpotence+ with Star Plotinum, Varies based on whatever Stand happens to be the same type as Star Platinum | Trash Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17 in Stardust Crusaders, 28 in Diamond is Unbreakable, 30 in Vento Aureo, 40 in Stone Ocean Classification: Human, Stand User, The Greatest Marine Biologist of all time, Yare Yare Daze Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (Teleported into the sewers and out from under Dio's Roadroller with Star Plotinum, Can stop time for 2 to 5 seconds, Is able to move 2 seconds within frozen time (But Dio works on Frieza time so it's like, 2 minutes at minimum), can see and think within frozen time, Can copy the abilities of his opponents by having Star Platinum be the same kind of Stand as them, Shapeshifting with Star Plotinum (Turned into a hat), Can make his enemies explode with a punch, Hair Manipulation with Star Plotinum (Is Jotaro's hat, which fuses into his hair), Can make the enemy become the "Same type of Stand" as Star Platinum with Star Plotinum, Can fuse his Stands into one (Star Plotinum combined with Star Platinum when punching Dio, causing Dio to explode with only 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000001% of Star Plotinum's power) Attack Potency: Street level physically, Large Building level with Star Platinum, As high as the plot demands it to be with Star Plotinum, Depends on the enemy (Star Platinum copies all aspects of it's opponents but remains stronger than them because of Star Plotinum powering it) | Utter Garbage (Can't even kill a priest) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with FTL reactions physically, MFTL with Star Platinum, Immobile with Star Plotinum (Is Jotaro's hat) with Immeasurable reaction speeds, Faster than the opponent when copying an enemy with Star Platinum | The same, but has lost Star Plotinum Lifting Strength: Irrelevant, doesn't matter anyway Striking Strength: See Attack Potency Durability: Large Building level (took hits from The World), Plot level with Star Plotinum, Depends with Copying via Star Platinum | Utter Garbage (Got killed by knives lol) Stamina: Superhuman, Infinite with Star Plotinum | Average at most Range: 2 meters with Star Platinum, Universal with Star Plotinum, Depends on the enemy with Copying, Time Stop is universal | 6 feet under Standard Equipment: Star Platinum, Star Plotinum | A dolphin Intelligence: High | High Weaknesses: None | Everything Keys: Base | Part 6 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stand Fusion: Star Plotinum is able to pour it's own power into Star Platinum, this will damage Star Platinum to a small extent (Such as cracking Star Platinum's hand), but it completely devastates any opponent previously on par with Star Platinum Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JustSomeWeirdo's Profiles Category:Tier 8 Category:Trash Category:JoJo's Category:Wanked Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stand User Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki